


Gore Galore

by EsuPitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Honestly I don't know what I had in mind while writing this, Humor, School Life, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsuPitch/pseuds/EsuPitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Teen Comedy. Maybe. Or just my thoughts going rampant. Why did I write this, again? Seriously, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gore Galore

**Gore Galore**

**Title: Gore Galore**

**Words: 4430**

**Rating: M, Explicit Language.**

**Genre: Comedy, Slice of Life.**

**A/N: You should go read my other stories. I have a WIP that i'm planning on getting published once I've revised it about three times.**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"You're such a fucking idiot, ya'know?" Varun stated with a grimace, knowing that nothing good could come out of this. Jackal was seriously an idiot.

"No, I'm not. I'm amazing." She sniffed, puffing her chest out. "Alright, let's get this started." Rubbing both of her hands together and chuckling darkly, Jackal pulled out four red solo cups and set them on the table in front of her.

"Ok! Now, Varun, put the nail under one of the cups." She said while turning her back to the group. "This is gonna be so awesome."

Varun grumbled something as he hesitantly placed the nail under the top left cup. "Why are you doing this again, by the way?" With the chances of four to one, he doubted that she would hit it. Yet knowing the redhead's luck, she probably would.

"Because I can."

Varun sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. She's so stupid.

"Stop rolling your eyes, moron." Jackal said in annoyance and turned around, assuming that Varun was done, as she had given him more than enough time. Staring at the four cups, she gently turned the table and watched as it spun around five times before stopping.

Raising her hand over a cup, the group watched with bated breath. She brought her left down onto a cup, letting out a sigh of relief as it crushed under the weight of her unscathed hand. Jackal repeated the action once more and the group started to get the shakes; it was down to a fifty-fifty chance now.

Inhaling deeply, Jackal raised her left hand over the right cup. Closing her eyes tightly, she brought her hand down quickly and smashed the cup. Slowly opening her eyes, she let her gaze drift downward and onto her hand.

"Oh." She hummed, shifting her eyes towards the group and then back to her hand. Acie fainted; poor guy.

Jackal started screeching strings of obscenities waving her bloodied hand around like a madman while the group panicked.

"Holy shit - I knew this wasn't a good idea!" Varun yelled, trying to catch his bestfriend's flailing form. Adin was crouched over Acie's still and pale form, slapping his face in an attempt to wake him up. When confronted over what she was doing, she simply replied with 'he's a pussy'.

Jackal ran towards the door as Varun started chasing her. He stopped midrun and spoke, "Annnnd down she goes," as she promptly fell over a table leg.

Jackal looked up as classical music started to play, "What the hell?" Pulling herself up, she stood and looked around. Finding a jukebox in the corner of the classroom, she shakily walked over to it and slammed her left hand down onto the stop button. Apparently she forgot.

Varun started banging his head on a wall as Jackal started to howl in pain again. Why him? What did he ever do to the Gods? Hearing a thump, he turned around. Somewhere in the large room he could hear, "Where the hell is the teacher?!"

He stared at her prone form with a poker-face before groaning, "Would someone please call a damn ambulance? The idiot's already passed out from blood loss."  
Adin was still slapping Acie in the face, now on the opposite side. The other one was starting to bleed.

"Oi, Varun, I think the pussy died." Adin said.

Varun groaned once more and let his head fall to the wall. There was a dent now.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

Jackal looked at Varun with a serious face before yelling, "Why the hell did you just hand me a yellow dyed rabit?!" and shoving a giant yellow bunny rabbit into his face.

"Because you're... uhm, you?"

She narrowed her eyes before walking over to her bedroom window, chucking the bunny out of it. No worries, it was only the second floor.

Varun gasped before running over and sticking his head out of the window, "Bun-Bun!"

Jackal's eye twitched, "Bun-Bun my ass!" before promptly sticking her foot out and kicking Varun; who went flying out of the window, squawking something about 'revenge' and 'you asshole'.

She walked back over and closed it, locking the latch with an all too satisfied look on her face. Life was good.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey Jackal!"

She turned her head and groaned; Kamron. She wonders what pickup line he'll use this time. As he caught up to her and adjusted his pace to hers, "Hey Jackal, how about you an I go into that darkroom over there and see what develops," he purred and winked at her with his sky blue eyes.

Jackal rolled her eyes, "You know I'm not into guys, idiot. Now go away before I assault you."

Kamron blinked at her and then mock-pouted, whining, "You're so mean to me Jacky, it wounds me so!"

Jackal turned on her heel and brought her fist back before propelling it forward straight into his nose. She grimaced as she felt blood stain her knuckles.

"Ow..." Kamron groaned from the floor, "So mean."

Jackal said, "You couldn't even pour water out of a boot if the directions were on the heel." and turned around, starting off in the direction she had originally been going. Smiling to herself, she started to hum.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jackal was currently sitting on the sill of her bedroom window sipping some red wine. Well, until she heard a blood curling scream. Clumsily, she jumped off of the window sill, only to slip in some ice. "Fuck!" She rubbed at the back of her head and pouted; she had dropped her wine.

"Oh yeah." She remembered the scream and hastily got up, a little more carefully this time though. Running down the stairs and into the dining room, she stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow.

"Wha..."

Adin was wailing while running in circles with, what seemed to be, a bat, clinging to her hair. She didn't even know what was going on with Varun, he was stuck in between two cabinets, a leg out of one and the other through another.

"How does that even happen?!" Jackal exclaimed, while trying to find a towel. She could faintly hear Varun mumbling something about 'help' and 'angry kitchen cupboards'.

"Get it out! Get it out! Jackal you asshole help me!" Adin half-screamed, half-sobbed. She hated birds or any kind of flying creature. Things shouldn't fly!

Jackal stopped and raised both of her eyebrows, "What's in it for me?"

Adin hesitated before yelling, "I'll let you read the new Book before Varun!" and running into the doorway. "Ow! My nose!"

There was a scuffling noise before a loud thud and a groan, "You can't do that! You promised me I could read it first you bitch!" Varun squealed.

Jackal's expression turned serious. She looked at Adin and said without hesitation, "Deal."

Walking over to the other girl leisurely, Jackal easily grabbed the Bat with the towel and removed it.

Adin let out a sigh of relief and fixed her hair, glaring at Varun as he sobbed.

"Nooooooo!" He wailed and sniffed, letting his head fall back onto the floor with a 'thump' where he lay, "You cold bitch..."

Jackal tossed the towel and the bat outside and closed the window. Once again, she looked all too satisfied.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Oi."

"..."

"Oiiii."

"..."

"Oi!"

"What?!"

"...It's hot."

"Please die."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey do you think if I turned my phone's screen brightness up all the way that it would count as Vitamin D?" Varun asked.

Jackal scoffed, "Not with your skin complexion." He looked like Death's second cousin, but who was she to talk? Or think, rather. "You'd think that with the Sun being the obnoxious orb it is, that we'd be at least a little tan."

Varun sadly nodded.

"I'm not obnoxious..." Adin said from behind them, making the two jump nearly two feet into the air.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Jackal asked shakily, she was only eighteen, but she was confident that one of these days she would die of a heartattack. She calmed her breathing before asking, "And what the hell do you mean 'you're not obnoxious'? We were talking to the Sun!"

Adin raised an eyebrow, "Exactly."

Jackal narrowed her eyes at the arrogant tone, "You're not the Sun, you dimwit. You're not that bright."

Adin placed a hand over her heart and sucked in a dramatic gasp, before feighning hurt. "You're real mean, you know that? I don't understand what Kamron sees in you."

Jackal rolled her eyes, ("You know, if you roll your eyes too much they'll fall out.") and proceeded to slip her shades over her face. Adin might not be bright, but the Sun was. Friggen' bright ass ball of gas - it reminded her too much of that damn yellow rabbit Varun brought her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jackal grinned before looking at Varun.

Shit.

A grinning Jackal was not good. At all. He's going to die.

"I'm going to cook dinner for all of us tonight! My treat~" She said in a sickly sweet voice while Varun and Adin's stomach dropped. They were seriously going to die.

Half an hour later and the three of them were sitting in the dining room at the table with food in front of them.

"What is it?" Varun asked in hesitance, he didn't actually think he wanted to know. He lowered his head and slightly sniffed the volatile substance on his plate. It didn't smell bad, at least.

Jackal smiled, "You'll just have to see when you eat it." and stuck a spoonful of it into her mouth while Adin poked hers with a fork.

"Don't play with your food, Adin." Jackal chided.

Adin replied back, "I think it's alive..." and made a disgusted face when a piece of the 'food' moved.

Varun looked at his serving with a suspicious eye, and hesitantly shoveled some onto his own fork. He wondered if it was poisoned.

Jackal sniffed, and a look of hurt flitted over her expession, although it was barely percievable. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it. I wouldn't do that to the food."

At least he had the decency to look guilty.

Varun shoved the substance into his mouth and immediately blanched as it overtook his taste buds. Eyes rolling back, his head fell forward and onto the table while his utensil clattered to the floor.

Adin stood from her chair so quickly that it slid about two feet before tipping backwards. "Oh my god, you killed him! You really killed him!" She screamed.

Jackal's eyebrows rose to her hairline, and she calmly walked over to Varun. Grabbing his hair with one hand, she pulled his head upwards. Was he supposed to be foaming at the mouth like that?

Adin fainted.

Breaking out into sobbing hysterics, "You're so useless." Jackal whispered into the quiet room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Acie and Kamron were sitting at their desks in the classroom, obviously ignoring the pieces of paper on the tops of them. Instead, they were happily chatting away.

A short redheaded girl walked up to Kamron and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"What did I do?!" He asked, crocodile tears forming in his eyes. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, he was particularly used to it.

"Your face was annoying me." The girl replied and then stalked off to join her band of giggling school girls.

Kamron sighed sadly, "So hurtful."

Acie patted the shoulder of his friend, trying to convey sympathy.

Just then, Jackal, Varun, and Adin walked through the classroom. After breaking the door off of it's hinges. Ignoring the screeching teacher, the trio sat down with Kamron and Acie. The entire class sat quietly and waited for the womanizer to say a cheesy pickup line to Jackal, but it never came.

After five minutes of dead silence the teacher screamed, "Kamron are you sick?!" which seemed to spur the rest of the students into action.

"Kamron, are you ok?"

"What's wrong, man?"

"I think we broke him."

Said man seemed to have had enough and yelled at everyone to be quiet. The command had an instant effect and the class calmed.

Kamron inhaled deeply, and said with a sheepish voice, "I'm hungry..." before closing his eyes. As if to confirm his statement, a low growl was heard.

Jackal's face broke into a toothy smile and she loudly offered, "I could cook you something!"

The entire room had the same response, as they had heard from the Gossip Guppy (Adin), that she had nearly killed Varun with her food.

"No!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Jackal, you are literally a human glitch." Varun deadpanned.

Said girl whipped her head around and gave Varun a broken-hearted look. "You don't have to be so mean..." She stared at her shoes while the other stood in shock. He hadn't expected her to actually take it seriously. About to apologize, he stuck his hand out to her just as she tilted her head upwards and smirked at him.

Knowing that he had just been played, he groaned before crossing his arms. "Don't do that! I actually thought I had hurt your feelings..." He really had thought that she would just laugh it off.

Hiding her smile behind her hand she replied, "Don't worry, I'm not that sensitive." and giggled. Honestly, it really had hurt her just a bit; but she wasn't really wasn't that sensitive and knew not to let it show besides the small prank.

Coughing a bit, Varun smiled back, "Let's go and find the others. We need to visit home for a while." and grabbed her arm, dragging her off to hell-, home, she meant home.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once the five had arrive to a large house, they all grabbed their things and walked inside to be met with large hugs and firm welcomes. There seemed to be one missing though, Jackal's father.

Varun looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, "Where's Mr.Hadulfo?" before getting cut off by Jackal's outburst.

She had apparently walked into a new side table grazing her hip, before screeching, "Motherfucker!" and doubling over. Mr.Hadulfo had chosen this moment a perfect time to pop up and reply with a 'you called?'.

Dinner with everyone went wonderfully, and by wonderful, they meant explosive. It was loud, boisterous, and playful like always. There was never a dull moment in the small mansion that each of their parents resided in.

Later that evening the group met Cur, a new dog in the house as the old one had died. Her coat was a strawberry-ish blonde, with a red tint to it. She was named after her breed of being a Black Mouth Cur, and stood at about 3' 1/2" on all four legs.

They had all played with her for a while before Adin had stuck a pink TuTu on her. Cur didn't seem to like this as she had yelled, "Don't touch me you two-legged piece of shit!" at her.

Jackal screamed and then ran inside to her mother while Acie fainted. Varun simply stared at the creature with wide eyes and Adin kicked the lifeless form on the ground, mumbling something about 'dead' and 'pussy'. No one knew where Kamron had gone.

Mrs.Hadulfo was currently inside holding a wide-eyed Jackal to her bosom.

"Jackal, what's wrong dear?" She inquired in a soft and sweet voice. Honestly, she was beginning to believe that her daughter was going nutters.

Jackal looked around in paranoia, "The dog... It's the dog!" she whispered shakily. Mrs.Hadulfo sat her down onto the couch before grabbing Mr.Hadulfo from the kitchen where he was shoving half of a sandwich into his mouth.

"W'ot ehs et 'ear?" He asked, which roughly translated to 'what is it dear'. Choking a bit, he swallowed the rest of the substance before repeating the question, clearly this time.

"I think it's finally happened. I think Jackal has gone off her rocker!" She said to her husband in a worried tone. He raised an eyebrow at her before going to crouch down in front of Jackal, who was sitting on the couch, shooting glances at the glass sliding door that led to the back yard.

Clearing his throat, Mr.Hadulfo put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and got her to look him in the eye. "Jackal." He said sternly.

Said mentioned looked at her father. "Yes?"

"Are you on drugs?"

Jackal looked at her father as if he were the one they thought was going mental before bursting out into loud guffaws. Clutching her sides, she slid off of the couch and onto the floor, a small 'ow' could be heard underneath the laughter.

Once calmed down, she looked up to her father and calmly said, "We all know that I'm not paid enough to be a drug addict." before standing up.

"Ain't that true!" Someone across the house shouted, before a 'thump' and groaning could be heard.

"Also father..." She said lowly, and he looked over to her, raising an eyebrow once more, "I hope you're not allergic to nuts."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kick your's up into your throat." Jackal growled.

There was a scuffle, a loud thump, and a low whine before someone squealed, "Oh! Fuckin' burn!"

The three had a suspicion that it was Mr.Tanzi.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Oh my god someone get the fucking Fire Extinguisher!"

Jackal and Varun came racing into the laundry room to see the dryer on fire. They stared dumbly as Acie ran up to them and started to freak out, screaming 'mom' over and over before fainting as a piece of clothing that was on fire shot out of flaming piece of machinery.

Jackal face-palmed before turning to Adin who looked sheepish and chided, "This is what happens when you don't seperate your whites and colors." while stepping away from the doorway.

Mrs.Tanzi had calmly walked into the room with the fire extinguisher, putting the flames out and sighing heavily. "Why do I live here again?" She said, convinced that herself and Ms.Yanir were the only sane ones in the house.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jackal, Varun, and Adin had found Kamron the next day. They had been concerned about the other's whereabouts and went on a mansion-wide search for him. He had been in the trophy room all day. They kept animal heads in this room mounted onto the walls.

The first thing that had registered into their minds when they walked into the room was the putrid and tangy smell of metallic. "Varun, you go left, Adin, you go right, I'll go forward and farther into the room." Jackal said, with a narrowing of her eyes. They nodded at her before heading off into their appointed directions.

She would know the smell of blood anywhere. Grimacing, she raised her left hand to look at the half inch hole in the middle of it. She was halfway to becoming Jesus!

Walking down the aisles of animal heads, she stopped to admire an animal head mounted on the wall. It was of a large stag that was so brown, that it appeared to be black, or maybe it was really black. There was something different about it though, tilting her head slightly, she studied it closely.

The eyes. She concluded that the eyes looked different than the rest of the normal stag heads. They looked too real, too... human. They were dark colored - a wine red. Shuddering slightly, she walked off at a hurried pace. The eyes creeped her out like no other, it had felt like they were attempting to compell her to commit a heinous crime.

Hearing a blood-curdling scream, Jackal ran the direction she had just come from. That girlish of a scream definitely sounded like Varun. He probably ran into one of the uglier heads of the animals.

Once she had reached Varun, she stopped in her tracks and observed the scene in horror. Looking up, her blood ran cold. It was the stag head that she had studied before, except this time, there was a body mounted on top of the antlers.

Kamron.

Frozen in place, she begun to think. The smell of blood had been there before she had seen the stag head, so obviously his body had been placed there. Next was that the head looked farther placed out of the wall than it had been, which was extremely suspicious, but she could be seeing things.

Momentarily she forgot her thoughts as Adin arrived. Of course she screamed louder than Varun, which had alerted the rest of the masnion's house members. Jackal moved behind the smaller girl and stuck her arms out and waited. After she stopped screaming, Adin fainted, falling back into the arms of Jackal - who gently lowered her to the ground before pulling her phone out from her bra - and called the police.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Apparently the police had decided to put a fake story out, saying that the boy had fallen from a ladder and on to the stag's antlers as he was trying to look at different animal heads that had been mounted higher on the walls.

The funeral was in a week.

Nobody in the house had said a word since they had found Kamron. Jackal had locked herself into her room, as did Adin and Varun. Acie had stayed with his mother in her room, as the boy had been the closest friend of Kamron's besides Jackal.

Ms.Leavrie had left the mansion to mourn her son and only family that she had left.

It had all happened so fast to everyone. Their live's had been going so great, everyone had been happy, and then it happened. Acie felt like it was his fault, since he hadn't paid much attention to Kamron while they had stayed at the Parent's Home.

After a long week of silence, everyone had donned their mourning clothes and left for the funeral. There weren't very many people who attended besides the occasional few students from school.

After a few words had been said by everyone, a loud bang was suddenly heard. The THX effect could be heard. Jumping from the coffin, Kamron stood tall and proud in the middle of the cathedral. A squeak and a 'thump' could be heard as Acie fainted, which seemed to trigger the reactions of everyone else. Adin and Varun screamed while clinging to each other.

Jackal chose this moment to jump up, run over to him, and cling onto the blue eyed blond with all her strength. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving wet trails as they fell onto the other's black suit.

She muttered, "You moron... You had us all thinking that you were dead." and sniffled as she pulled back and looked at him. The boy was looking at her with wide blue eyes that glimmered with some unreadable emotion.

He knew that he could never be with Jackal, but it didn't hurt any less when she did affectionate things. Smiling back, he hugged her just as fiercely as she had.

He scrunched his brows up, before saying, "Oh, I am dead though." and pulling away from the hug. Jackal stared at him before raising an elegant eyebrow. "Uh, like, a zombie?" She asked.

Rubbing his chin, Kamron tilted his head to the side before nodding to her. "Yeah I guess so."

She stared at him blankly for nearly an entire minute before hell broke loose. The cathedral's occupants were screaming and raving, wondering what in the blazes was going on.  
Someone yelled, "You died!" while another screeched out, "Why would you do that to us!?" and started sobbing.

Not knowing what to do, Kamron just stood there awkwardly, watching as everyone went into hysterics. Darting his eyes between the crowd and Jackal, he turned to her with wide eyes, pleading with her to do something. Giving him a sympathetic look, Jackal yelled out, catching the attention of others.

"This has been the biggest prank we've ever pulled on anyone! I know it was emotionally draining, and most out of everyone is exhausted. We apologize to any who have been traumatized, and offer free therapy. Feedback is welcomed on how well the prank was and if we went too far." Bowing to the crowd which was murmuring, she grabbed Kamron's arm and drug him off to Gods know where.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kamron admired Jackal for that exact reason. She made wonderful choices under pressure, unlike him, who would probably buy a llama if it were the last one for sale. He'd actually been in love with Jackal since he had first met her, which was when they were about 12. Now they're 18 and about to graduate.

He sighed quietly, having been in love for 6 years is tiring. Honestly, he should probably move on.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once all of the students had gone back to school to finish their last year, things moved a lot faster. After graduation, they all had completely different lives from the ones they had been living.

Kamron lived with Jackal and her fiancee since she was the only one who knew he was a 'zombie' and told him off every time he tried to eat her lover or herself whenever they tripped over something, scolding him with, 'gross man, five second rule', and used those five seconds to get off of the ground.

Adin, Varun, and Acie had moved in with each other, preferring to live with friends rather than alone. Adin had a boyfriend who she saw regularly while Varun was single, stating that he 'liked the calm and lonely life'. And Acie was... Acie.

They had all been pretty content and happy to live out the rest of their live's the way they already were.

.

.

.

"Jackie!"

The blonde haired girl stirred slightly, not rising from her bed.

"Jackie, you must get up, it's time to take your medicine."

Sighing lightly, the girl sat up in her small white twin bed and looked at the woman in blue and white. The girl blinked owlishly at the other with her light green eyes before smiling.

The woman smiled back, "Good morning Jackie. I trust that you slept well?" she inquired.

Jackie nodded before tossing her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to hit the other. Standing up, she straightened out her white gown.

The woman smiled down at the short girl. Poor thing she was. Handing Jackie a glass of water and a cup of pills, she watched as the girl threw them back and then swallowed the water down.

She nodded at the girl, retrieved the glass and pill cup before walking out of the blindingly white room and closed the door, but not before placing her ear to it.

"...yes. How is your wife doing?" The girl's voice asked.

A beat of silence.

"I see. That's good." She replied in a chipper tone.

The woman backed away from the door with a solemn look. The poor girl. She clicked her tongue and walked away, shaking her head while wiping at her eyes with a tissue. Jackie was so young, not even in her prime yet.

Back in the room, Jackie was talking to her visitor and closest friend.

"It's really boring here, you know." The girl sighed out. There was nothing to do in this place. "I wish you could play with me."

Looking at something to her left, Jackie gazed with wide eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're my friend, so you'll play with me, right Jackal?"

It was a padded white wall.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
